The Secret
by Aisleighn
Summary: Grissom and Sara have a dark secret from their past. Will the team find out about it? Or do they already know?
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to Sara Sidle Grissom for all your ideas and help etc.._

* * *

It was the morning after and she opened her eyes. _What am I doing here?_ She thought to herself as the cold metal from the hospital bench pressed against her face. Then just like that it all came flooding back.

.………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sara we have a triple in a casino hotel. You coming?" Nick asked with the slip of paper in his hand.

"Umm..." Sara paused she really needed to talk to Grissom, but it would have to wait, "Yeah, let me just get my kit."

"Ok, I'll wait in the car," he said in his sexy Texas voice.

Sara was walking toward the exit from the locker room after retrieving her shiny silver kit. Nearing the car park she saw Sophia talking to Grissom in the break room. Sara knew it was bad to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself and it wasn't like they would notice as their backs where facing the opposite direction. Also ever since the day Sophia Curtis become one of the team Sara had a strong dislike to her. She could hear very little, only the odd words coming from Sophia, then Grissom responding, but then she heard her name. Sara started thinking why Sophia would be talking to Grissom about her, she wasn't currently on a case with Grissom or Sophia and there was no logical reason Sophia would talk about her to Grissom. As Sara gave it a bit more thought it hit her. _"Surely not... no way."_ She thought to herself but maybe, just maybe Sophia knew the secret she and Grissom had been hiding from the team for the last 7 years...only time would tell. But Sara didn't have a good feeling about it.

The fourth day into the triple hotel killing, and after finding out that the cook accidentally put poison into the food; Sara and Nick walked to Brass with the proof. As they entered into the amazing office showered with medals and pictures, Brass looked up.

"Hey guys how's is going you find the killer yet... wait let me guess murder, murder, suicide?" Brass asked.

"Umm no, stupidity," Sara said with a smile across her face.

"Come again?"

"The cook accidentally put rat poison into the food, turned out he reached for the seasoning and well lets say his customers didn't like the taste of it." Nick informed him with a chuckle.

"Wait let me get this right, he put rat poison into the food! When you think you have seen it all some idiot comes along and proves you wrong! Well I'll get him arrested…Oh and guys, Grissom wants to meet you all in the break room at the end of shift."

"Got it!" Nick called back as him and Sara made their way out the door. Sara remembered the other day when she saw Grissom and Sophia talking and started wondering why Grissom has called a meeting.

"Hey Nick what do you reckon it's about?"

"What the meeting, not sure. Grissom being Grissom I guess" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." As Nick walked off, but Sara was not sure in her mind and thought about it constantly until the end of shift when the question that was burning away at her would finally be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to **Sammie** for being my beta! I suck otherwise... :P_

_Also sorry this took a while to do the second chapter just I am not very fast..._

* * *

The sun beamed into the windows of the lecture theatre creating patterns on the breezeblock walls. The wooden lecture stand was at the front of the room. It had a very detailed eagle head, which was staring at each student as they wrote on their lined paper. On the benches, which became very uncomfortable after a short period of time, sat a room full of students all taking notes on forensic science and how to collect evidence accurately. Notes on the subject were taken swiftly and the balls in the pens were going into overdrive. A pretty brunette dressed in a green top and jeans put her hand up and the guest teacher looked at the seating plan.

"Yes, Miss Sidle, you have a question?" The handsome mentor asked.

"Umm yes, what if a finger print is on duct tape?" She asked.

…

After the full one-hour lecture was over everyone put their writing pads in their bags and headed for the door.

"Miss Sidle, wait up, I would like to have a word." Gil Grissom said as he placed his hand on her arm holding her back.

"Yes Sir, what's the matter?"

"I was wondering whether or not you would be interested in taking part in a training program." At first Gil found this idea a waste of time but something had changed his mind - she had changed his mind. Something about her was different; she was far more mature than the other students in the class and she really impressed him with her informative essay on past methods of collecting evidence.

"What training program?" Sara asked with a hint of both excitement and curiosity in her voice.

"Well you had the best essay in the class and I think that you would benefit greatly with this opportunity. See you tomorrow at the police station at 9, we have an early start."

"But aren't you going to tell me what it is I'm going to be doing?"

"Just bring yourself and something to write with." and with that he left the room leaving a confused a rather inquisitive Sara standing in the lecture theatre.

……………………………………………………………………

The cool air from the fan hit Sara's face as she entered the break room and a low hum from the vending machine could be heard which could be soothing from time to time or just plain annoying. Sara sat down and Nick went over to the sink to get a drink. Cath and Greg were already there, looking tired from a hard day's work - or night in this case.

Just as Nick sat down Grissom was seen the hallway just going into his office.

"Hey guys, do any of you know why we are here?" Greg asked.

"Not sure, Brass told me and Sara before, but honestly I haven't had much time to think about it." Nick informed the group. At that point Warrick entered the room and casually sat down, laying his bag down on the floor.

"Hey, Warrick, we were just wondering why Grissom has called us here, has he said anything to you?" asked a curious Catherine.

"Beats me, Grissom got a big case for us or something? Because I heard…" Before he could continue, Grissom walked though the door.

"Hey Grissom, what is this meeting about?" asked Sara, hoping her nerves didn't show though by the way she was sat on the edge on her seat.

"I… have to go away for a while… A family matter" Grissom said with hesitation.

There was a moment of eerie silence and a cool breeze moved its way around the break room sending as chill down Sara's spine making her even less comfortable than she already was.

"What is going to happen to the lab?" Cath finally asked trying to avoid asking about the 'family matter'.

"I have… put… Sophia in charge of the lab and-"

"Excuse me!" Cath interrupted Grissom mid sentence, "I am the most suitable and you know I would die for a chance like this!"

Grissom trying to stay calm, as he knew she might react this way, replied, "Look Cath, you might be more suitable but you have court this week and…"

Cath, at that point, with the anger boiling up inside her, put up her hands, as if they were stop signs, and walked out leaving the rest quiet. As she was going down the corridor to the lockers she passed Sophia, who was heading into the break room, Cath muttered something, inaudible to Sara and the rest in the break room.

Sophia entered unaware of the exact words exchanged moments before in the very seat she was sitting in.

"Sophia nice of you to join us. I just explained - well tried to explain - that you are taking over night shift until I get back."

"Oh, I expect Cath isn't too happy about that. Don't worry; I will do a good job. Take as long as you need" And with that Grissom said thanks and left the room. At this point Sara who wasn't in the mood to hear what Sophia had to say made up an excuse to go to the toilet.

"Hey Grissom, you got a moment?" She asked, standing outside his door for the millionth time and a moment of déja vu passed though Sara's mind.

"Umm yes sure," He answered, placing his book on beetles on the table.

"I'm not happy with Sophia taking over the lab while you're gone, you know she doesn't like me!"

"Sara, look," Grissom removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before placing the rim-less glasses back on, "I got the feeling you didn't like Sophia but it's not like I'm going away forever."

"I… just… need you around, you know? Ecklie hates me and Sophia doesn't think too highly of Cath and me… well it's confusing. Just try and get back as soon as you can. Oh and if you need anyone to talk to… I'm here."

"Thanks Sara. I'll call you to see how things are going later in the week." Grissom told her, trying to reassure her.

"When are you going?" Sara suddenly asked,

"Tonight."


End file.
